Radio
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Based of the movie with the same name. Luka is a grown woman who lived on the streets since the age of 16. But when she meets a certain blue-haired person, will her life take a turn for the worst or the better?
1. The Story of Luka and Her Past

Wandering the streets as an orphan, Luka didn't really have nothing left to live for. But she wouldn't know that a certain person would change that. And Luka really needed that person, so she wouldn't feel lonely.

Luka as a child, never really had anyone to look up to for protection. But even if her parents didn't really any attention to her, she paid full attention to them. Luka always felt alone.

And going to school only made things worse. Many people thought she was mentally retarded, but the reason she couldn't speak as well as other people was because she was so alone, she didn't need to speak. So going to school and having to speak was a whole other chapter for her.

Luka usually slurred and stumbled on her words. And people didn't speak that way.

She was often harassed and that only made her feel worse. But she only needed love. And a certain person would change her forever.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The only thing I saw was a cold wet floor. I rose from the box I had slept in the previous night.

I took my cart next to me to go see what I could find around town. The town I lived in was small, but many people threw out things I took a certain interest in. Strolling out of the alley way, I walked past a little girl with bright blonde hair.

"Mommy, look! A lady with pink hair!" She pointed at me. I looked past me just make them feel guilty.

"Come Rin! We don't talk to strangers!" The woman yelled. She took the girl by the hand and dragged her away.

She wasn't even that young and stupid. She looked around the age of a tween or a young teen. At least 14 was my guess. But I wouldn't blame the woman. I look I was beaten up by a gang at least five times.

And my hair was a mess. It had knots and everything a girl would despise to have in their hair. But the look that woman gave me reminded me of my deceased mother.

My mother would always give me icy glares with her icy blue eyes. She never really liked me. And my father was her complete opposite. He was very warm and he cared for me. But he was too busy with work to take care of me.

And he died before my mother. So I was stuck with her for six years before she died.

But that was a long time ago. And I can't even remember how old I am. All I remember is the year I was born. I was born in 1993. So that makes me..2...7...20 years old. I am 20 years old and my name is...

Uh...my name means...'songs to all around the world as scent spreads' so my name is...Luka Megurine!

Yes! I remember now! My name started with an L and an M. My initials are LM. And no one can tell me otherwise. So let's fast forward shall we?

* * *

I walked past a school as I saw the same girl with blonde hair. And she was standing next to a boy with blonde hair as well. Hmm, coincidence. Maybe they're twins?

That's when a dream passed by. He looked around the age of 18. I mean, this is a high school! He had crystal blue hair and the same blue eyes. He had very chiseled features. He had a very muscular build, and he had a bright smile. Mine was yellow. I hadn't brushed my teeth in four years since my mother's death. I was lost my home and everything that year.

Then he looked over at me. I could feel a weird sensation take my body as I felt my cheeks get warm. I was blushing. I haven't blushed since middle school. He smiled and waved at me. That's when he started to get closer to me.

He probably wouldn't want to do that. I smell like a sack of balls. And onions. Geez, I hate being a hobo.

"Hi, what's your name? Geez...you look like a train wreck. Do you go to this school?" he asked.

"Ma-M, Nam is L-Luka," I said. He smiled.

"Well you look like you need a make-over. C'mon let's ditch school and take you to the mall," He said with a devious smile.

"Okay," I complied. Is my English fixed? I just said a word without stumbling or slurring...


	2. The New You!

"Well first you need to take a shower, so let's go to my house to clean you up!" The boy said with a bright smile.

When we reached his house, I was very intimidated. His house was very large. I haven't had a house since I was in high school.

He took me into his house, and led me upstairs.

"Why a-are ya helpin' me get c-cleaned u-up? I om a h-hobo," I managed to slip out.

"Because you look like a nice person. And you would look very beautiful," He said giving me a warm smile. I felt the heat on my cheeks return.

After I was done showering, He lead me into his room. No one was home right now so he could do what ever he wanted.

"Sit. We have to manage your hair. It looks terrible," He said with a twisted face. My hair smelt good, and the shampoo and conditioner managed to kill some of the knots.

He dug through my hair, picking out the lice within it. He tossed them into a bucket, then burned them. He then put lice control shampoo in my hair. We washed it out, and he brushed my hair.

Then we brushed my teeth, put in some teeth whiteners. After that, he made put in mint strips to kill my hobo breath.

We washed my face, and we tried our best to apply make-up, but he was terrible at it, and so was I. But he said I look beautiful without make-up. Then he bought me new clothes, and we out it on.

"Now, you look a woman!" He said proudly at his work. I looked at myself, and blushed. He thinks I'm hot!

"I bet you're wondering what my name is," He said with a smirk. It was really uncomfortable.

"Yes," I said. Yeah! Word two that wasn't messed up.

"Well people call me Topaz, but you can call me Kaito," He said.

"Kaito, I-I like I-it," I said with a smile.

"Welp, we better get to school," He said grabbing his back pack. "I-I'm too o-old for school," I said slightly embarrassed.

"Then we can go to this nice spot I want to show you, since you're too old for school," He said with a grin.

And we were off.

* * *

"This is it," He said.

We were at the top of a hill. I knew exactly what was going on. I can't speak, but that doesn't mean I can't think!

"N-no, I sh-should go Kaito," I said. Suddenly he grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and pinned me down.

"No, you're not going anywhere," He said with a smile too wicked to be seductive. He kissed me, biting my bottom lip for entrance. I didn't open, so he started to kiss my neck.

He looked up at me. "So how old are you Luka?" He said with a smirk. "I'm 20 years old!" I said shutting my eyes as hard as I could.

"Hmm, nice," He said with a chuckle. He got up offering me a hand.

"Wha- huh?" I asked looking confused. "Well? Are you getting up or not?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"B-but you tried to seduce me!" I replied.

"I was joking!" he said laughing.

"W-well, I-it wasn't f-funny!" I said sobbing. I ran down the hill into the town.

"Luka! Wait! Come back!" I heard him call. What an idiot!

* * *

"Luka! Wait! Come back!" I called after her. What an idiot! Can't she take a joke? When I found her, she was just a hobo lady. But now, she'll never talk to me again.

_Now children, what do you want to be when you grow up? The teacher asked._

_I want to be a cat! Kaito blurted._

_That's stupid! Cat's can't even go doo-doo! A girl with pink hair yelled._

_Yes they can, or theys probably go boom! Kaito shot back at her._

_You are really dumb Kaito! She shot back._

_Now! Enough! Get out! The both of you! The teacher yelled._

**_Later_**

_You two must learn to be friends. The teacher said gently._

_Fine! Kaito yelled._

_Sorry. The girl apologized while looking down._

_Huh? Kaito asked_

_Sorry! The girl said and ran off._

_Well, that was odd... The teacher said._

Kaito had no idea this was the same girl. Luka was tied in his memories, he just hadn't found her yet. And he knew that Luka wasn't the woman she appeared to be. He was destined to find her. He knew it.

* * *

God! Kaito is an idiot! I want to punch his face! His handsome...face! And all I want to do is die!

As I ran down the sidewalk, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a girl about 16 years old. She had long teal hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked very petite and she wore a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, let me help you up," She said with red on her cheeks. I didn't even know who this girl was, and she was already treating me like her mother!

"No, It's fine," I said returning her smile. She blushed and ran off.

"W-well that's o-odd," I said.


	3. Meeting People, New and Old

As I walked past a fashion store, I noticed something. A sign that said help wanted. I walked inside, but remembering my speech impediment, I walked back out. I can't have a job without communicating. But my language sure was getting better.

I kept walking till I noticed something odd. The same tealette girl was standing in the exact same spot where I met her. I walked up to her.

"Hi, w-what are you d-doing here?" I asked genuinely worried. This girl seemed nice, so of course I was going to be nice back.

"Oh! Hi! You were here yesterday. What's your name?" She asked smiling. I didn't have anyone to take care of, so I could tell anyone my name if I chose to.

"M-my name I-is Luka Megurine," I smiled back.

"My name is Miku. Hatsune Miku," She said back.

"Hmm, that's a p-pretty name," I said standing next her. I leaned on the wall she was leaning on. I swear she scooted closer to me, but I couldn't tell.

"I saw you with Kaito yesterday. He told me about you," She said looking down.

"Yeah...h-he's an idiot!" I said angrily, clenching my fists. My face turned into a slight blush.

"Yeah, he can be a rotten friend sometimes..." Miku continued.

"He can! I w-wish I had a real friend..." I said to Miku.

She looked up smiling.

"Maybe I can be your real friend," She said. Then she walked off.

* * *

I was wandering the streets when I bumped into an idiot.

"Luka! Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kaito said.

"L-leave me alone Kaito!" I yelled at the man. He grabbed my arm. He dragged me away to an isolated place.

"Never yell at me like that again!" He said in a low whisper. Don't think I'm a weirdo, but it sounded kind of sexy.

"Keep talking," I aid in a challenging voice, hoping I could still hear his low sexy whisper.

"Luka, shut the hell up!" He said, still in the whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him.

"LU-" I didn't let him finish. I kissed as passionately as I could. He kissed me back, almost desperately.

He grabbed my hand.

"Let's finish this somewhere else," He smiled at me.

* * *

He lead me into his room, pushing me onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling him onto the bed with me.

He kissed me, kissing my top lip for entrance. I opened, and as he put his tongue in my mouth, they wrestled for dominance. He won, making me shudder, as he moved it around.

I took of all his clothes, as he did the same with me. We were almost completely naked. He stuck his hand in my new bra, squeezing my breast.

"Ah~ Kaito g-get your h-hand out of there~" I said. I stuttered, but of pleasure. He kissed my neck, making me moan. You have no frickin' idea how pleasurable this is!

Then he left a trail behind his tongue, as he licked all around my stomach. Then we heard the door bell ring.

"Kaito! A girl is here to see you!" His mother yelled.


	4. Loving Confusion

Kaito walked down the steps with me following along.

"Let's do that again..." I whispered to him as we arrived at the door. He smiled at me.

"Thanks mom, I'll take it from here," He swung the door open, only to have the both of us gasp in surprise.

The only girl standing there was none other than Miku H., the girl from the street.

"Kaito, y-you go on a-ahead, I'll t-take care of t-this," I smiled at the 18 year old man.

"Luka, can we talk somewhere private?" Miku asked with a shy smile.

This took me by surprise, "Y-yeah, sure," I said.

She lead me behind Kaito's house.

"So what was i-" I was cut off as she kissed me. She looked at me with a shy expression.

"M-iku! Y-you kissed me!" I replied in surprise.

"Yeah...Luka the day you told me we could be friends...I was hoping we could be more than friends...I love you," She said hugging me.

"B-but...I l-love Kaito," I said stuttering in surprise.

"Bakaito..." She muttered.

"Hey...d-don't look so down...you kissing me wasn't terrible," I said as I hugged the small teen.

"B-but I love you..." She said sobbing into my chest.

"N-now...how about I g-give you m-my number so we can t-talk another time?" I asked her gently.

"Yeah...that sounds nice," She said, wiping her tears off with the back of her hand. She stood on her tip-toes, kissing my cheek. I blushed.

* * *

"So what did she want to tell you?" Kaito asked me, as I sat at the dinner table with his family. They accepted me as another family member. They treated me like a daughter and an older sister, as said by Kaito's parents and his younger sister, Kaiko.

"Oh...nothing..." I said staring to my side, blushing.

"Well...it doesn't seem like nothing is the right answer," Kaiko said.

"No really...n-nothing actually h-happened," I said still blushing. I needed to avoid eye contact. I didn't want them to see me blushing.

"Well...okay," Kaito's dad, Gakupo said.

"If you're having problems, just tell us Luka," Kaito's mom, Meiko said.

"N-no, really n-nothing is wrong! M-may I be excused?" I asked.

"Yes," Meiko replied, looking down at her food.

I ran up to the guest bedroom. Oh Miku...why must you bring me confusion? I love Kaito!

I lifted my head as I heard knocking at my door.

"Luka? Can I come in?" I heard a masculine voice ask.

"Please leave me alone!" I said as I hurled a pillow at the door.

Kaito opened the door, as I threw a pillow at his face.

"Luka...please let me talk to you," He said as he blocked another pillow.

"NO! Leave Kaito!" I yelled. He sat on the bed next to me.

"Please Luka..." He said as he leaned into me.

"B-but...you d-don't understand," I felt myself get drawn into him, like a magnet.

He kissed me. But it didn't feel natural. It felt a bit worried.

"Kaito? I don't who to love..." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked me.

"W-well, today when Miku came, she kissed me. V-very gentle. I l-liked it. Y-you never k-iss me like t-that. A-and she asked me I-if I l-loved her...but the t-truth is...I love...you," I said hugging him. He was startled, but after a few seconds, he hugged me back.

"So what are we going to do about Miku?" He asked.

"I-I don't know," I said, still sobbing into his chest.

"Well...we can figure it tomorrow," He said. He tried to leave.

"P-please don't l-leave me Kaito..." I said silently. He climbed into the bed with me. I hugged him, burying my face into his chest. He hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I won't...because I love you Luka," he said as he kissed my head.


End file.
